


there is no number (#2)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: ancient greece/myths/gods au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no number (#2)

So, Tyler might be the worst at his job, ever.

Not only does he pick out pairs that usually end in a huge, messy split, not only does he have phenomenally crappy aim, but Tyler...

Well, Tyler meant to shoot an arrow at Joshua William Dun, but instead he shot himself.

"His eyes are _gorgeous,_ Jen," Tyler says with a sigh. "Like dark chocolate."

Jenna's staring at him. "How have you not been fired?"

Tyler shrugs. "I really have no idea."

Jenna sighs. "'A servant of Eros shot himself with one of the sacred arrows.' That'll be the on the front page of The Olympus Times."

"That's bit wordy, don't you think?" Tyler asks.

Jenna rolls her eyes. "Whatever. So what are you going to do?"

Tyler shrugs. "I don't know. Ask him out?"

Jenna sighs. "You're going to ask a mortal out?"

Tyler makes an offended sound. "What's wrong with mortals?"

"They're so stupid," Jenna points out.

"Josh isn't stupid," Tyler says quickly.

"You don't know Josh," Jenna says. "You shot yourself in the foot while you happened to be looking at the guy. That's it. He doesn't even know you exist."

Tyler sighs, collapsing onto the grass beside Jenna. "There's only one thing to do," he says slowly. "I have to go shoot him while he's looking at me."

Jenna buries her face in her hands. "You don't want to get into a relationship with a mortal, Tyler."

"Whatever. I'm a hopeless romantic; you can't stop me."

"No. You're just hopeless."

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Or submit your own!


End file.
